The Fang Of Truth
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Upon a injury needing the attention of a healer,to extract and heal the poison now raging thru Kagome's veins.They learn of a ancient hidden scroll ,all of which tell of and points to Kagome .
1. Chapter 1

The Fang Of Truth

Chapter One Taunting

By Inuyashas Youkai

The shredded remains of yet another fallen demon, slayed by the Inutaichi's hands,only proving sucess towards another shard of the Shikon jewel .The Inutaichi group, all but Inuyasha

decided to make camp in a nearby alcove ,against his pouting fit. Now placing the recovered shard

back inside the trinket charm holder securely fastened aound her neck . Kagome had then went with Sango to hunt for food .Miroku and Shippo went for firewood .All left without giving the now irritated hanyou a chance to notice their walking of to suggest otherwise while perched sulking in some truth was Inuyasha was torn he wanted to push on to look for more jewel shards, though he also knew at the pace that he had set in place for them sooner or later they'd all have to Inuyasha didn't have to like it,nor did he have to let them see that he understood.

" Damn lazy humans!" Inuyasha huffed ,though he knew deep down it wasn't true,furthering his frustration.

In his pleasant musings of ploting his silent revenge on the group for leaving him to do who knows what and making him worry,especially Kagome . Inuyasha figured they were still near he felt them closeby but still ,how was he going to protect them when they keep managing to slip out from under his radar was during this time that unbeknownst to him, a group of soul collectors slithered their way to gain his attention,but he failed to notice. Soon it became evident as one further decided to continue its way to prod at him until it suddenly came face to face with the unsuspecting hanyou. Moments later when his eyes became focused to the now familiar object in close proximity to his face, now nudging him. Clearly shaken out of his wits by the sudden evasion of his privacy ,yet alone being snuck up upon he was none the happy quickly jumped back growling his opinion what he thought of the mikos he were in the right mind at the time, given the right time and place at the moment .He would definately tell her what she could do with them said messangers ,and it wasn't pretty.

"What the fuck was that for? Damn next time will ya let a guy know before you snek up on him like that you lucky I just don't slice you in half with my Tessaiga! Inuyasha yelled futilely towards the now taken back soul soon feeling guilty but wasn't going to let anyone else acknowledge that.

It was at that time he realized that Kikyo must require his presence for the lone soul collector prompted for him to follow. In a nearby cliff overlooking a valley is where Inuyasha was lead to towards the awaiting Kikyo,lightly perched in a close lush trees 's braches. Kikyo's voice lured his sights to her present location,bringing him out of his dazed stupor.

Sango and Kagome had easily found some boar within the nearby forest preserve. The lush greenery made perfect cover until they needed to make their presence known. Once the boar was in close vacinity ,it only took one strike to tip over the boar , followed by Kagome's arrow piercing him in the chest ,bragged it's victor. Unfortunately with the heightened amounts of demons in search for the jewel desiring it's power,the shikon jewel shards that Kagome held found themselves

in constant battle and this was no time, the shikon's aura of power lured and brought out a youkai of the python within their midst.

The snake stood over three stories high ,adorned with fangs brimmed with poison,and possessed with lightning fast speed as greed took control,while it plowed to where the girls now stood in their defensive stances.

" SSSSSS ggggiiiivvvvveeessss mmmmeeeeee tttthhhheee sssssshhhhaaarrrdddssssss Liiittttlllleee ggggiiirrllllsss aaaannnddd iiii wwwwoooonnnnttt mmmmaaaakkkee yyyyoooooouuu llllluuuunnnccchhhhh SSSSSSS!"The snake warned.

"No Way " Sango stated as she now readied her weapon .

"Go To Hell" Kagome yelled in fury agreeing with Sango while taking aim at the snake with her arrow.

"SSSSS Tthhheeeennnn yyyyyyyoooouuu mmmmuuuusssttt ddddddiiiieeee SSSSS!" The snake threatened slithering quickly towards them .

Once the snake had reached Sango, she braced with alll of her might against the strong weight of the urging pressure from the snake with her Kagome stepped back knowing she could't hold it for long. When she gained enough distance she took aim at the creature with her arrow. Even though she found it only serrved to piss off more than it was than just their refusal to relinquish the shards. Kagome ,as she now knew she made herself it's new target ,while she began to step back when she saw the snake gaining on now without some ground between them she could'nt get in a shot as the snake now rushed on her. Kagome did at that time what she felt was her only option ,she used her bow to blow the attack ,while attempting to summon her miko powers to protect her, and braced for impact .

Kagome's only surprise occured as her last conscious thought filtered through her mind when she found that she had indeed succeeded in bringing forth the power within her pushed through her bow to thrwart the youkai. To add to short lived glory the force coming from her that took hold of the youkai in fury had pierced through tearing the youkai ,the snake until it was no more.

"Inuyasha " Kagome whispered as the snakes venom had took hold in her blood stream from the bite taken in the commotion leading up to the blast, killing him. The darkness only then ensnared ,seizing it's path to dominate and consume.

"Kagome!" Sango voice rang out with dire urgency as the hissing gasp coming from her before their was all but nothing from her she made to close the distance to her fallen friend with tears in her eyes in trying to rouse her only confirmed. Sango screamed her heart out for the help she longed for ,the only one she new ,for now she heard from her friend no more .

" Help ,Inuyasha!" Sango screeched.

Only too soon had Miroku ,Shippo and Kilala, being close by had made it too the scene in hearing the chaos leading up to the scream for help. Minutes later ,the hanyou broke through the coverage of trees in to the living nightmare ,he was now taking in with his eyes,Sango had Kagome cradled in her arms as the others huddled around giving their assistance to place her on the two tailed had made movement towards the group as his heart fell. Kagome's hip had been shredded open where the snake was able to squeeze one near fatal attack on her. Inuyasha lifted Kagome's unconscious form into his arms as guilt and fear raced through . With a heavy heart he raced back to Kaede's as the others followed .

When they finally made it back Inuyasha tore thru the covered openeing of her hut ,bursted in to where the elder priestess Kaede was and demamded in devastation that she help him heal her.

Kaede shoved him outside after his inssessive growling had began to distract her from concentration,leaving him in a more pissed off mood. To further his torment ,carried on the breeze to the east,approaching quickly taking form of the smell of wolf . Shortly after to prove his cursed assumptions came a wolf ,Kouga to taunt him with his declarations of his claim of his Kagome whether she knew it or not.

" Hey Mutt face where's my women?"Kouga taunted.

"What the fuck ,she not your women you flee bitten wolf,ya blind and deaf?"Inuyasha spat within a nose distance away from Kouga.

The two had continued throwing insults and punches that it until they were interupted by Kaede for Inuyasha and the others to come inside for a moment . When everyone had made it to where Kaede was finishing on making the young miko Kagome comfortable she lifted her head to look on those around her .

" I have done everything I can to mend her wound though I know of a healer in the northern mountains that may have a antidote or if not she know what's needed to make it for the poison

. The journey would probaly take about two days from here if you leave here at Dawn you should make great time before the sun hits above the horizon."Kaede informed.

Inuyasha made plans with everyone to prepare when Kouga made his to stay behind with Kagome to keep watch until they return claiming that she needed more than Kaede to protect her if Naraku decides to show in her weakened state .Although Inuyasha couldn't ague with the point made by Kouga but Oh did he want to,nor did he like the fact that it was indeed the wolf that was chosen to do it ,by himself.

"Hey Shippo ,why don't you stay to watch Kagome?" Sango asked noticing Inuyasha's irrritation.

"Aye, Aye, I will take it from here!" Shippo proudly huffed

It was morning but still darkened by the sun stubborness to a early rise as the group began their trek to the North ,leaving Kagome with Kaede,Shippo , and the wolf to Inuyasha' s ire. The journey was quiet for the most part and making good time and ony stopped once so far before coming upon his Bastard brother.

"So did your little miko tire in your quest of chasing the dead to..What was it you called him.. Oh yes that's it ! Did the miko finally go off to chase wolves bitten by fleas?"Sesshomeru taunted.

"I'll have you know that when she's done ,the fleas will join her in purifying your ass!"Inuyasha seethed.

"This Sesshomeru seems to feel a miko as powerful as herself would seem to likely go to where such power can be harnessed and strictly protected in order to become useful against Naraku,not left open for an attack"Sesshomeru explained .

Sesshomeru's taunt made all the more insulting by the snorting cackle of his toad, before Inuyasha was able to bring a painful retort ,while bringing forth a transformed felt Miroku's cursed hand to rest on his shoulder, and consoling words to remind him the reason for their travels.

'' Remember Kagome is waiting for us ..."Miroku stated.

Inuyasha frustratingly sighed in response knowing he was right,and mentioning something in his rant,Not having time for this and Damn Stupid People and Conceited Demons! With A huff he sheathed Tessaiga as he passed his brother to continue their path to Kagome antidote.

"Be Safe Kagome ,I am coming." Inuyasha sighed.

To whom in his soon shattering sanity mused Sesshomeru desperately needed to take whatever apppendage that was impaled up his ass or he himself would do it for him,Kouga better keep his hands off Kagome otherwise when he fix that too when he returned by removing his hands for him with his claws,and Kikyo sends her little snakes to taunt him again she will hafe too find another way to gather dead soul .For Inuyasha just had enough and he wished this day would end .This is even worse than his human night and people will learn and he would teach them .Inuyasha thought while his eyed flickered from red to amber in his struggle to remain himself for he knew that kagome needed him.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Fang Of Truth

Chapter Two Teasing To The Limit

By Inuyashas Youkai

At dusk the three travelers came to a stop,decidedly began to set up came and settling down for the night. It was predicted that at the current rate of travel they'd get there by tomorrow evening , but that didn't seem fast enough for the impatient hanyou. The monk unknowingly sat beside him near the burning embers ,though didn't start to make conversation until Sango left for the spring. At least to his knowledge ,but the way his mind that his mind was keep returning to the fragile state that he had left Kagome in,and was possible that they were talking to him but Inuyasha didn't notice.

Once Sango had left their makeshift camp ,Miroku had turned and slightly shook his hanyou friend to rouse irked already noticing the final rays of sun had disappeared into the night sky and the new moon had taken it's place to smirk and further annoy him. Trying to calm the demonic aura emerge within his being before attempting to engage a conversation with the lecher. Nodding in response ,while taking a few cleansing breaths to release the stress that had his muscles pulled Inuyasha felt as though he wasn't going to rip off Miroku's cursed hand any tiime soon, with a very strained voice Inuyasha urged the monk to continue.

" Inuyasha , it's too bad about what happened to lady Kagome huh,but don't worry she's in capable hands until we will keep her safe." Miroku stated

Biting his tongue in frustration,trying to resist the previous urge to rip off the monk's curse for him, soon returned with a vengence. In all that happened so far ,this was definately not the thing that the hanyou wanted to be reminded of. Nevertheless, Inuyasha rolled his eyes after giving the monk a serious glare to warn him to tread carefully in hopes he'd take heed, he wasn't looking forward to slaughter any friends a person supposedly upholding the holy practice ,which just the thought made him cringe at the buddha's judgement, didn't need any more bad happenings in his life ,and felt he'd had quite enough to cover lifetimes. Taking his moody response in stride Miroku decided to take a alternative course ,unlucky for him in the wrong direction,earning quite a show when Sango decided to returned.

"So by the looks of things ,I take it that you have made up your mind between the ladies?" Miroku stated in divided efforts to lighten the mood and to gain insight on the strange behavior, that the hanyou was exhibiting in response to Kouga remaining with the Miko,Kagome.

Sango walked into camp to seeing Inuyasha with clenched fists ,drawing small blood droplets gathering on the ground , body drawn tight ,and his lip bleeding from his fang deeply embedded into his flesh. Momentarily lifting his arm and slamming down upon the monk's skull with such force that some off his front teeth clattered against each other. The end result, sending a couple of his teeth forcing themselves flying , through his now parted lips.

" Shuddup Monk ! Dammit It's none of your God Damn business! If You can't figure out to leave things between me and Kagome ,keeping them between Kagome and myself . Then I would be most happy to teach you, Monk!" Inuyasha seethed then walked away to the solitude of the nearby heights of high tree, leaving two confused morons lurking within the hanyou's eyes,from above.

Although below were actually two concerned friends' that were worried ,realizing the stress the hanyou was under worrying about Kagome,and building with the latest happenings over the past week to top it all off. So they gave him some much needed space ,to recollect before engaging in any strenuous conversation with him,trying to keep it went about chastising Miroku for teasing their friend. Sango noting how close the hanyou and miko had become over the past few months,while cleaning up the monk's wound , when the hanyou had dropped from his perch above. The Two busily worked on dinner of the roasted boar they had started this morning ,basting it ,and adding potatoes to the coals. Inuyasha had soon almost shyly came up to ask if the hanyou could help with anything and to in his own way apologize for what said and done,they all sat down to enjoy the meal and friendly conversation, until the moon rose again counting down the last of Inuyasha's humanity.

By the time the morning sun came across the horizon ,Inuyasha was esctatic to get under way with a slight spring in his step. With Sango and Miroku to his left and his right ,took a moment to hang back and meet each others gaze in a knowing glance regarding the delightful change in Inuyashas's general attitude and soon they would have the antidote. Their mood as a whole went downhill when they actually step foot on the healer's doorstep. First like Kagome's grandfather , the elderly woman as she answered their request for assistance began haphazardly stuff sutra's where she could stuff them . By the end of the encounter,Inuyasha had four non compliant sutra's on his person ,one in his ear ,two on his face, and one crammed in his mouth . Sango and Miroku had similar afflictions and their mood in thinking these would work and the hanyou had a temporary feel of Deja vue. After the offending slips of harmless scrolls were removed completely from their hiding places,they proceeded in completing the reasons they had came here in the first place.

While explaining the causes leading towards their visit to her meager hut upon a deserted spot on a lonely hill,earning occasional nods from the strange hearing the story from the three sitting with her along with their two tail,the woman couldn't help feeling odd. The woman herself felt that their was something about the girl they were describing that reminded her of something she should be remembering , but for the life of her she couldn' her head in defeat followed by the shrug of her shoulders lazydasically ,intoducing herself as Asuka. Asuka had reluctantly gave the three Sango,Miroku, and Inuyasha the antidote but requested that after the child was back in good health ,that a visit from Kagome was requested. It was in this by the time the cure settled in to heal the girl of her ailments and the time it took to return,Asuka would then have the information she couldn't remember at the time. The only thing that Asuka could remember was that something about what she forgot was dire concerning the girl who reigned time,meaning it was of life and death that she knew.

On the way back while Inuyasha originally felt the old hag was crazy if she though he would bring Kagome ,but after sensing the ominous feel that Asuka's words brought him he hesitantly decided that he would in the end. Sango and Miroku felt as though whether or not they wanted to or not for some reason they would meet up with this woman again ,they surely didn't like being around her ,something seemed off about her. It had been seven days since they were back in their village and the impatient want to return ,they flew on the demon cat while Inuyasha sped through the many hours ,by Dawn the next morning they had arrived back within The Forest Of took no time rushing forward with the antidote to Kaede's hut, grabbing the young Miko now snuggled into the hanyous arm's ,while Kaede administered the medicine. At this Inuyasha quickly ignored the nearby gasps ,awe's ,and angry shouts about touching his woman.

" Hey ,who do you think you are coming up and touching my woman " Spouted off a temperamental wolf

"Get it through your damn head wolf ,she's not your woman .Kagome doesn't belong to anyone but if I had my way she 'd be mine so bug off ..Why don't you go back and play with your fleas!"Inuyasha spat while swinging his free arm to clobber his rival in the head ,missing.

"You are just lucky I am busy with Kagome " Inuyasha concluded then went back to nuzzling the girl's neck thay rested in his embrace.

Gasps rang through the hut as they watched the exchange between the two quarreling demons in shock and awe. Unnoticed by everyone except the hanyou ,a presence slithered nearby to gain his attention. Kikyo had summoned him but Inuyasha ,suddenly torn, didn't feel that he could bring himself to leave Kagome at the moment ,so her request was ignored . This had been the only time Inuyasha had denied her his presence and that didn't go over well with the Miko calling him. The hanyou never relinquished his hold over the girl and he stubbornly wouldn't budge until she had awoken.

While Sango and Miroku kept an eye on the feuding rivals and only stepping in when things got more than the occasional insult ,which happened twice,began the night's meal. Later that evening ,the group settled down to some stew that they had preparing since earlier that day. When the moon rose up high into the night sky,everyone settled with the thoughts of ending with a new day, the presence the hanyou felt earlier became known with the one who summoned it .Kikyo. The older miko walked into the area with the group huddled up close to the fire, with the man of her obsessions holding another, her .

Silently watching ,Kikyo didn't make herself known after quite some time observing the group that Inuyasha had insisted on traveling with , interact . It wasn't until she noticed Inuyasha burrying his face into the neck of her imitation ,nuzzling into her scent ,and followed with a light hidden kiss on her juggler that gained her attention while oblivious to everyone else. Quietly seething ,Kikyo felt her anger rise while walking further into the camp to make her presence known. Seeing Inuyasha' s back tense ,the Miko Kikyo now knew Inuyasha realized she was her thoughts when Inuyasha lips uttered one word ..

"Kikyo.." Inuyasha whispered quietly from Kagome's inky tresses,slowly easing out from his temporary shelter and into the fire of Kikyo's irred stare.

The bystanders within the circle of the fire gasped with surprise and alert for the possible reason that Kikyo was there quickly flared to stand in front of the girl and Inuyasha ,with Kouga at the head. Just as confrontations had soared between them began as Kouga rose to stand within Kikyo's personal space, threatenly . A soft familar voice broke their argument as Inuyasha stood to hand off Kagome to Kouga to end the argument, and leave to speak to Kikyo.

" I am Kagome ,not anyone else!" Kagome's muffled scorn filtered through the hanyou's ears as she was passed to Kouga.

"I know Kagome " was all Inuyasha whispered painfully, now feeling her absence from where he stood jealously admiring Kouga holding her.

Inuyasha had walked in the lead away from camp sadly thinking about what Kagome said as he went. 'Does she really think I see her as Kikyo ?' the hanyou thought, temporarily forgetting about the one following his stopping and turning to the cold voice that called him .Angerly regarding the one that stood in front of him as the whiff of Kouga's and Kagome scent dissipated from the area carried itself passed his 's demon was bubbling up into his conscience ,the internal fight now began within the hanyou standing near Kikyo.

Kikyo didn't comprehend what was happening nevertheless could see his eyes flickering between his amber and burning red . Looking back to the group beyond the overhang overlooking the village ,Kikyo noticed a smoke billowing whirlwind traveling eastward from the village, and also seeing that Kagome was no longer with her friends,now understood. Kouga had taken Kagome from her friends ,while she was in a pale comatose state. What Kikyo didn't understand was the tense undertones between the wolf and her hanyou, that is until until the hanyou, now turned demon seethed.

" Mate " Inuyasha's ragged voice rang in his head in his loosing battle to his demon side,unbeknownst to him that it's words flowed freely from his lips before he gave chase to Kouga and Kagome.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Fang Of Truth**_

_**Chapter Three The Chase**_

_**By Inuyashas Youkai**_

Kouga had gotten far aways from the area where Kagome was familar with,and it seemed that the wolf would take her back to his den. Although to her surprise it wasn't where his intentions lie ,Kouga soon found a secluded area covered by moss and vines ,with the trees branches sluped over to create a cavernous atmosphere. The wolf gently laid her down on the ground then began to remove his clothes with no qualms in from of the embarrased and blushing Kagome.

The moment Kagome rose to her feet in her attempts to escape, a pair of strong of strong arms pulled her back into a bare and muscular chest. A soft but commanding whisper flowed past her ears,confirming her captors identity and intent.

" I am sorry Kagome. I would've loved to have more time to enjoy taking you as my mate but there is simply no time before the mutt locates your scent." Kouga huskily spoken to her questioning eyes

Before Kagome had any chance to respond or fight against what he planned she had found herself pinned against the wall,and her clothes shredded from her form, didn't help. Kagome was forcibly held in his embrace and her cries where swallowed by his lips on hers. Tears flowed down her face as her thoghts rose to one person who could save her .Inuyasha. The question was would he come for her with Kikyo by his side? Shortly before Kouga made his advancement to take her from the scene,Kagome felt Kikyo's presence closing upon them.

Inuyasha had ran to where he smelt her scent laced with with her tears and Kouga's lust. His blood boiled when Inuyasha considered what that combined scent meant and it angered him all the more,forcing him to fasten his pace before the inevitable occured. It didn't help that Kikyo had come upon them ,and add the wolf into the mix the hanyou found himself pissed. If Kouga laid one finger on his Kagome there would be hell to pay,Inuyasha would have no chioce to kill him so he could claim what he believed to be his.

"Kagome hold on I am coming!" Inuyasha yelled when closing on the place where the horrid scent grew stronger.

When he entered by tearing away what was in his way and kept him from his mate. What he stumbled upon was something that only made his demon within pound angerly against his chest in fury ,and both sides soon joined as one to tear Kouga to shreds. Kagome was braced on the ground totally nude by his arms and legs to prevent her struggle against his trailing lips on her skin. Stong arms tore the wolf's body off of her just in time before Kouga had completed his actions to mate her,and this was confirmed by her scent.

Kagome seemed to be in a fetal postion tucked in firmly by her legs ,and shaking. Inuyasha sighed in relief but worried over her condition as she appeared to be in shock. He proceeded seeing as Kouga was for now slumped against a tree unconscious,and untied his outer kimono to wrap around the shivering now within his arms. Snuggling his nose into her hair ,by the crook of her neck,and to use her calming scent to calm him. Once he was out of the shadowing camoflage,his eyes were met with that of Kikyo,but her presence was ignored while his attentions were on the woman in his arms.

When he got within five feet of the area where he found Kagome,Inuyasha found his body being thrown with Kagome and luckily he was able to contort his body so she wouldn't be injured. Inuyasha's eyes opened to that of a feral Kouga staring back at him,and he couldn't help but growl his warning to leave,whether or not he belived the wolf would listen. To Inuyasha's enjoyment the wolf Kouga did not heed it, and it only fueled his enjoyment to be able to do what he wanted to him for injurying his intended.

Placing Kagome gently on the ground where she was far away from the oncoming fight but still close to where he could still watch her with Kikyo being near. Once he was comfortable on knowing that she would be safe ,Inuyasha gave a warning glare towards the oncoming miko to stay away from his mate. When he made it towards the center of their chosen battlefield Inuyasha allowed Kouga to make the first move since he was the one who opposed him. The wolf rushed to him with his claws extended flexed outward to strike when Inuyasha beat him with one strike of his.

Thrown back only to flip backwards to prevent his direction into the tree just beforeit hit,Kouga stood in his defensive stance. A cracking sound alerted the hanyou's demon towards the noise of the older miko making her way too close to his mate. His eyes bled with a deeper crimson flickering to its permanent emotions for the moment with the feroscious growl towards Kikyo. Taking advantage of the moment Kouga pounced on Inuyasha while his sights were on his mate in his opinion ,and he would take care of that as soon as he was done with the mutt.

Kikyo ,had taken the opportunity once the wolf threw her hanyou in the foliage and tearing everything up in its wake. She made her way within distance that she could reach Kagome with her bow. Kikyo found that as soon as she drew her arrow within her bow, she felt the presence of something being aimed at her..Actually it was many somethings, Sango had her bone boomerang, Miroku with his staff, Shippo with his fox fire flickering in his palm,and the two feral demons that consisted of Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Get her out of here ! Now !" Inuyasha crimson eyes burned in a intensity that Miroku and Sango weren't familar with.

Miroku and Sango raised their weapons on Kikyo to threaten her upon leaving until Inuyasha's husky voice interupted them,and informed them of their mistake.

"NO you idiots ! Take my mate out of here ! Now !" Inuyasha had lowered his eyes in the direction where he placed Kagome's still form.

With shocked expressions they went to pick up Kagome and carried her with their attentions lingering on any possible attack from the intent that Kikyo's hatred glare ,Miroku, and Shippo left quickly with many questions about the new developments regarding their friends friendship. Inuyasha returned his agreviated glare upon his previous engagement before he was so rudely interupted by the bitch and the flee biten wolf.

Kagome awoke with a start when she realized where she was wasn't where she was when she was attentive to her surroundings. Only seeing purple when she opened her eyes she immediately became frightened as to where she was ,and felt she was now being carried. A soft purring growl made it past her ears in a whispering touch that seemed to calm her somewhat. Falling deeply in her unknown embrace ,snuggling deeply within it being comforted in the sound lulling in her sleep.

In mid strike upon the wolf with his windscar, Inuyasha senced Kagome's distress and with carrying out his onslaut on the wolf he allowed a soft comforting purr to comfort her. It was gentle but loud enough for her to hear ,and Inuyasha hoped that Kagome had heard. Although before the three disappeared with her Inuyasha was happy that it seemed she relaxed in Miroku's hold. Out of the corner of his eye though he noticed something else though and that was Kikyo was no longer in sight .

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

The Fang Of Truth

~ Chapter Four ~

The Threat Of The Blind Corpse,

Dense Wolves, And A Touch Of The Truth

By Inuyashas Youkai

_'__**Inuyasha**_ : Since the day I met you,And after all we've been through..I'm still a dick.I'm addicted to you I think you know that it's true ..I'd run a thousand miles to get you '

_**Kagome**_:_I'm realizing that I had to_ go _through all those things to learn the ____truth__.__**...**__Sometimes clouds have two sides, a ____dark __and light, and a ____silver lining in __between.__**...**__ '_

_ Sango and Miroku , traveled to get enough space between them , Kikyo and the wolf, with the confusion of when the miko had become their friends mate . Not that they weren't happy about the information but they were shocked was all,and didn't think that their hanyou friend had finally chosen ,Kagome. It was obvious that Kikyo nor Kouga knew about it either or chose to ignore it. What concerned them was if there friend was okay ,having to contain both that of his ex and Kagome 's past suitor._

_ About halfway back to the village ,with Inuyasha's forest in sight, that their decent upon the hilltop was deterred by a crunch of leaves behind them. When they turned hesitantly they found themselves standing in front of a pissed off elder miko,with a cold gleam in her eyes,and standing taunt with a sacred arrow poised at the girl shielded in the monks sidestepped the monk and pushed him behind her while advancing the scorned Kikyo, with that of her slayers blade,and against her powerful arrow. _

_"Get the fuck outta here Miroku! Now!" Sango yelled _

_" Im on it!" Miroku returned in midst run_

_~ With Sango and Kikyo~_

_"What the hell is your problem , what the fuck do you have against Kagome, when she has done nothing but help the situation."Sango yelled while keeping her at bay with her sword._

_"My problem is with that wretched fake of a copy ,she took him away __and made him want to stay with her when he promised to be with me ,Kagome has always been my problem. So I intent to send her back where she belongs " Kikyo threatened while matching thrust for push between the two clashing weapons_

_"Over my dead body you are you stupid bitch ! Why don't you just die and let the big girls like us handle it .Just go back and play house somewhere else cause we don't want you"_

_"So be it " Kikyo stated sending her across the field into a now splintered tree , knocking her observed the damage then followed in the direction where her copy and the discraceful monk were heading. _

_~ Miroku and Kagome~ _

_ A growl echoed in Miroku's ears ,and in habit of checking suroundings out of the corner of his eye found nothing but knew that something wasn't right ,they had company. Almost to their salvation ,as the hut was in sight from the borders of Inuyasha's forest ,just entering the old village, when he heard the menacing howl once again. Shaking his head ,with once again finding nothing the monk continued forward into the hut. _

_ Once inside finding Kaede stewing over a pot of something that she was concocting, but due to the mystery of their secret visitor that he didn't pay much attention to the smell to que in on the special recipe ,and the purpose it was for. Locating a nearby cot to lay the unconscious miko on ,and then settling beside her in a protective stance with his staff at the could be heard coming towards the hut and Miroku gave Kaede instructions to stay behind him and to look after Kagome. _

_ It wasn't until the flap of the bamboo waving open then closed, that a blur of silver and blue knocking over ,mixing with a red and white form ,accompanied with more growls and howls. Soon following a stoic familiar older Inu Youkai stood at the door with a smirk coming into his once silent facade,drawn to the newcomers scent. The stranger ,Miroku knew firmly had Kikyo held between the collar of her top ,and currently was dragging her outta the hut with quick and fluid movements. Every once in a while you would see the movement of the vigerous shake of the frozen scared body which was now petrified Kikyo. _

_ Moments later ,Inuyasha came into the clearing passing the large group to come to the attention that his elder brother was further tainting his day with his mate. Noticing the snide smirk he passed into the hut to only find Kaede in the the way out to question where __Kagome was ,Inuyasha ran into Kirara with a unconscious Sango . In mere minutes , the hanyou became filled with worry ,and then ordered the old hag to see to his packmate, before heading back out to question the obviously entertained group. _

_"Miroku, Where's Kagome?" _

_"What! You mean she's not with Kaede?" _

_"No ! If she was do ya think I would be asking?"_

_"I swear I brought .. " Miroku started then stopped seeing a renewed smirk on the older of the inu brother's face. _

_"What the hell are you all happy about?"_

_" Calm down little brother, I can't believe this myself but I can assure you that she's still here but I don't understand ..It can't be !" _

_"What the fuck are you blabbering about ?Where is Kagome?"_

_" Koneko! " Sesshomeru commanded while ignoring that of his brother to prove what confused him directly himself, not being able to find the words to make them understand._

_"Grrrrrrrrrr" Koneko returned then with a flick of her neck Kikyo's body of bones and clay flew across the oncoming sunset_

_"What the hell ! "Inuyasha yelled softly while the memories shimmered within his mind_

_" Wait a minute Inuyasha ,you will know soon enough. Though I still can't believe it myself."Sesshomeru spoke while he joined his brother when the past took him_

_~Forgotten Memories Of The Past~_

_A little hanyou girl was cuddled within the arms of a Inu Youkai , sitting next to his mother and father .The girl had to be a young pup but knew even though she looked to be just a toddler that she had to be older. Both Inu brother's found her new scent after coming in from outside ,although of course from different directions. They had spent may years growing up together with the little hanyou brat they coined as Koneko (Kitten) ,as her father called her but never knew her real name ,because they felt they liked theirs better for her,and didn't care what retarded name she was given by birth ,for theirs was the best. _

_ All three of them had become very close ,spending nearly every day together until something happened where her father had to send her mother and her away . It had come by a chance years before that her parents found such a way but saved that as a last resort until the time came where they had to use this option. The boys never knew what had happened to her ,Koneko just disappeared without a trace , and after that they no longer saw their family either except for the rare and exceptional occasions where her father Toya came to talk with father, as a general of his army. Although those had eventually stopped as far as they new. _

_~ Present Time~ _

_ The two Inu brother's were brought back in their reverie when a small hanyou female came out from the midst of the flying dirt from her tossle with the horrid dog toy, trotted her way into the eyesight. Koneko had black hanyou ears like her father Tayo ,but still kept Kagome's facial features as her own .Elongated fangs poking from under her teasing smirk and her clawed hands and feet were lightly making their mark across the soft dirt towards them. Gasps from around the tight circle surrounding the hut,as revelations hit hard in the group ,the brothers in particular,especially made her way first to Sesshomeru to rub her snout against the ice lord's leg then skadattled over towards the other brother Inuyasha ,her mate. _

_"Shit ! "Sesshomeru and Inuyasha stated at the same exact time._

_" What! You that surprised that you would find me back here to keep you boys in line ..Ha fat chance ! Your stuck with me!Especially you dog boy" Koneko teased and pointed to both the flabbergasted brothers then lastly landing on Inuyasha_

_"What !" Sesshomeru yelled _

_"How!"Inuyasha followed_

_"Later ,but first I am hungry after dealing with that disgusting, wretch, smelling thing ,of a chew toy over their she smelt like dirt so I thought ..at least until the thing talked and the rotten taste of death burned my tongue..Boy was I wrong!To think Inuyasha, you actually enjoying kissing that thing and if you ever expect to kiss me again you need to throughly clean that dirty mouth of yours ! Although for now I will tell ya what you obviously should already know Kagome and Koneko are one and the same ..Me .As well as the both of them are one and the same with my name given to me when I was born ..I am also ..Keiko...(Blessed Child) " Kaneko stated before checking to see if they understood ,when getting nods from everyoone she proceeded into the old hag's hut, that is until..._

_ "What is that horrid smell it almost smells as bad as that dead doll eww! " Kaneko inquired distastefully with her Kimono sleeves covering over her nose while taking a defensive squat just in front of her sought location._

_ Before any of them had the chance to answer ,ferocious growling from Inuyasha soon to be followed in action with Sesshomeru for a certain wolf to enter their midst. _

_"Uh , Mr wolf ,I don't mean to be rude but its Kouga isn't it?"_

_"Ya who's asking ?" _

_"Well I don't really care either way I can go with fleebag if you want but seriously ..um ..You stink ! You go take a bath before you talk one step closer before I do it for you! Me don't want your fleas! " Koneko admitted before prancing towards Sesshomeru and Inuyasha_

_ Two things happened Inuyasha dropped helplessly to the ground in hysterical laughter before she finished and only fueled in intensity as Koneko continued, and lastly everyone else smirked trying to withhold joining him,well except recovering from his pleasant attack of laughter ,Inuyasha had stepped closer to crouch next to his mate Koneko and kissed her gently.._

_"I don't care as long as your my mate I love you anyway,now I love you even more after that ! Thanks for finally standing up him ."Inuyasha whispered from his place within her curtain of black,where his mate mark laid and then kissed it as well_

_"Damn mutt , you finally fight me for Kagome as your mate only to take another .I thought dogs mate for life!" _

_"This Sesshomeru thinks he gave you more credit and you are stupider than I originally thought, you put the mutt on a pedastal and that is sad." The eldest spoke emotionlessly with a roll of his eyes_

_"What! Both Inuyasha and Kouga yelled in defiance to what was said"_

_"Silence brother! I have near complimeted you against your rival and Kouga I will leave you to your infinate wisdom to figure it out!"_

_ The stunned group of the Inu- tachi followed the Hanyou girl that was once apart of their past and now returning back home as their future. While they awaited for the rest of the answers that plagued them ,they also curious as to what it meant to their upcoming trials in the for rest of today they would enjoy it with each other .For tommorro would be another day as they uncovered the rest of the hidden truth of the past while persuing the evils of the present._

_TBC..._


End file.
